Nene Saikyou
Summary Nene Saikyou is a teacher at Hagun Academy and the current third ranking Mage Knight in the King of Kights A-League. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-A, likely High 6-A Name: Nene Saikyou, Yaksha Princess Origin: Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry Gender: Female Age: Early 20's Classification: Human, Blazer, Mage Knight, Teacher Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gravity Manipulation, Magic, can move without being perceived by the opponent, can use magic to boost her physical stats and create a barrier around herself, Spatial Manipulation, BFR (She can banish someone from the 4th dimensions into the 6 dimensions humans cannot recognize), Soul Manipulation (Blazers can manifest their soul as a weapon), Acausality (Type 4. All desperados exist beyond fate of the world, completely transcending it. Through this Desperados ignore their restrictions from fate, Amane Shinomiya's Nameless Glory and even The Prime Minister who can see the fate of the entire world could not see anything about their fate or future), Fate Manipulation (As beings who have transcended the fate of the world, Desperados are the only ones capable of changing their own fate and the fate of the world around them, furthermore anyone who decides to challenge a desperado sees the end of their fate and all of their beliefs negative beliefs become reality. Due to being transcendent of Fate and Causality their gravitational pull of fate and causality ends up swallowing the will and fate of everyone around them), Causality Manipulation (Desperados are capable of forcing effects on people by just willing it), Death Manipulation (Desperados are capable of killing other people just by willing it, furthermore people become fated to die the moment they challenge a desperado), Statistics Amplification and Empowerment (The amount of magic a person possesses is linked to their fate and impossible to change, however, Desperados are capable of changing their magic capacity increasing it to levels even beyond A-Rank students), Aura (The fate of desperados when they are showing bloodlust can be felt and that fate spells "death" and makes people experience their death in detail), Fear Manipulation (Her aura passively causes people around her to have extreme fear. When Ikki first came up close to her he felt fear "as if his own heart was exploding", his body, mind, instinct and soul were telling him to run away), Willpower Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Perception Manipulation (All Desperados can make opponents experience extreme fear, paralyze them, make them lose their will to fight and alter their senses with their presence alone), Resistance to all desperado abilities (Due to being the strongest desperado she can affect other desperados with her traits, but the opposite cannot happen), Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Continent level+, likely Multi-Continent level in EA (Superior to Tendou Harima and Stella Vermillion) Speed: At least FTL (Possibly comparable to Ikki) with at least MFTL+ reactions (Could notice Oikage being used) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Stronger than Ouma) Striking Strength: At least Continent Class, likely Multi-Continent Class Durability: At least Continent level+, likely Multi-Continent level Stamina: Very high, a top contender on the KOK (King of Knights) A-league, where limbs being severed is not rare. Range: Extended melee range, several kilometers with gravity manipulation and Hodou Tensei Standard Equipment: Her Device, a pair of unnamed iron fans Intelligence: High, as the fifth-ranked Blazer in the world, she has various years of combat experience. Academically smart enough to be a teacher Weaknesses: If her Device is destroyed, she suffers heavy mental damage Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Trackless Step' (抜き足 Nukiashi): This technique combines the users breath control and footwork at the same time to make one's movement difficult to perceive as dangerous and seeping into the opponent's rhythm, making the opponent unable to react until too late. *'Jibakujin' (地縛陣 lit. Earthbind Formation): One of Nene's Noble Arts where she increases the gravity of everything within twenty meters of her surrounding by ten times. *'Black Sword ・ Yatagarasu': By charging her magic into her Device, Nene can create a pure, enormous gravitational energy blade that can be sent as projectiles to her opponents. *'Hodou Tensei' (覇道天星): An ability that allows Nene to pull debris from outer space and strike in the next second, with cosmic speed. It has a destructive force that can destroy a country and was banned from usage after her match against Kurono Shinguuji. *'Desperado:' Nene is a being who has transcended the fate of the world, as such she can ignore limits set to her by fate and control her own fate and the fate of the world around her. *'Excessive Awakening:' Some Desperados are capable of reaching a greater awakening which further increases their power in exchange for their humanity. When a desperado reaches this level of awakening they fuse with their sword and gain a demon like apparence. *'Kanamegaeshi (要返し, Point Return):' By affecting Calabi-Yau space with her gravity manipulation, Nene causes the things around the area she is affecting to be trapped in the Calabi-Yau space, as the world corrects itself. The technique is extremely powerful and strongest noble art so far, with even Nene herself being unable to stop it once it has been activated. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry Category:Humans Category:Gravity Users Category:Teachers Category:Good Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Adults Category:Knights Category:Tier 6 Category:Acausal Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Space Users Category:BFR Users Category:Causality Users Category:Death Users Category:Fear Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Soul Users Category:Aura Users Category:Perception Users